Law and Order: Uzumaki Chronicles
by The Four Crosses
Summary: A Naruto version of Law and Order Criminal Intent. Not cross-over just a Naruto story with a Law and Order CI kind of plot. M for lemons and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people I have a new story. I just want to say for now and the future that any stories that I haven't finished and any stories that I write before I finish them is because I want to put the thoughts down before they leave me. Anyway this story is going to be a Law and Order Criminal Intent version of Naruto. I just want to day that while the characters will kind of take up the mantle of some of the characters in Law and Order they will not be the same, nor will this story follow the exact same story line a Law and Order Criminal Intent. So here's the list of characters and they'll be acting like.

Naruto- Goren

Hinata- Eames

Sakura- Wallace

Sasuke- Wallace's French boyfriend

Other characters may pop up over time. The story will probably follow the early seasons. Okay let's begin

I do not own Naruto

I do not own Law and Order Criminal Intent or any of the Law and Order series.

It was a regular day for Naruto he woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and went to work. He was a detective for Major case. I department that dealt with the hard criminals, the one's that were tough to beat or truly vicious in nature. He took pride in his work and was known for his weird way of getting the job done. He had quite a record of get confessions and convictions through making the criminals break through mental pounding very unlike most cops. His great intuition had gotten the right person countless times and he was recognized for it. His partner Hinata Hyuga was quite the cop herself. She was kind to people around her that she said had earned it but beat down anyone that hadn't or was sitting in the interrogation room with her. She was the muscle and his support if something went wrong and he was glad she was his partner. He got to the department and set his stuff down. Hinata wasn't at her desk and he just brushed it off knowing she would come later. He was an early bird with lots of energy to spare. He was looking over some files when Hinata came in.

"Hey Uzumaki." She said. They kept their relationship professional at the work place but were friends and acting like them once they left.

"Hey Hyuga, sleep well?" It was always like this. Naruto wasn't use to starting conversations and only when they got going did things get better.

"Still can't come up with anything better than that?" Hinata said smiling.

"Well it gets the conversation started and you haven't answered the question." Naruto said looking up from the file he was looking at.

"It was fine thank you. How have you been?" She asked sitting in her desk in front of his.

"We just saw each other yesterday, shouldn't you know?" he asked smiling.

"Well I haven't asked you in a while, and it's been a while since we had a friendly chat." She said.

"I suppose it has been. Well I've been fine. Just not getting as much of a restful sleep as I used to. But nothing a shower won't cure." He said. Hinata looked up at him and saw bags starting to form.

"I don't like those bags under your eyes Uzumaki. With your boundless energy those shouldn't be there." She said worried.

"Oh it's not a problem, I'm still completely focused."

"Yeah, but on what? Maybe you should get some coffee." She offered.

"No, you know I hate coffee. Leaves a bad taste in my mouth." He said.

"Oh that's right. Hot apple cinder right?" she said.

"That's right, always wakes me up." Naruto said smiling. (I hate coffee, and that everyone is so addicted to it. Plus hot apple cinder if I have it is my version of coffee, though I don't usually need a wake up call beside a slap to the face to wake me up. Hey it's actually proven to work.) Captain Kakashi came out of his office.

"Uzumaki, Hyuga, my office." He said and they got up. They got in and he closed the door.

"We got another homicide. It's sophisticated. Work of a pro. I want you two on it." He said as he headed they the number of an address. They grabbed the number and grabbed their coats to leave.

They got there and it was a house in an area that screamed high class and if you looked snobbishness.

"Wow it's as if this place is practically screaming 'we're better than you'." Hinata said. Naruto didn't seem to mind and just got out of the car and went to the police there. He flashed his badge and went through the tape. There was a lot of people there wondering what was going on. Naruto went up to detective already there.

"What happened?"

"It looks like someone had some sort of religious vendetta against this guy. The stiffs name is Mr. Andrews (totally made that up) We checked this guys background; he's some sort of atheist leader. Looks like someone didn't like that. It looks like he was crucified." The man said as he pointed to the guy who was hanging in his own backyard, hung on a cross. Naruto looked over him.

"Who found him?" He asked.

"His gardener, he's been praying ever since." The detective answered. Naruto looked and found the gardener and went up to him. He kneeled in front of him.

"Is this how you found him?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he was just hanging there and all I could do was call for help and pray I was so scared."

"You're religious. Did you mind that Mr. Andrews was atheist?"

"Yes, but he kept that to himself, whenever his family came over he was always so kind and friendly. I don't see why someone would do this to him. He never shoved him beliefs, or lack of them down anyone's throat. Heck he talked to me plenty of times over why I believed in what I did. He never tried to make give up my religion, he just smiled and thanked me for my time." The man said.

"Well thank you." Naruto said as he got up and went over to Hinata.

"Yep, it looks like another religious nut is out there." She said. Naruto looked at her.

"I don't think so. That's not a regular crucifix. Look at it. It looks like four crucifixes coming together in the middle to form a crosshairs or another cross entirely." Naruto said before he turned to the detective. "Has anyone checked the crucifix?"

"No we were focused on the body and didn't want to disturb it."

"Well the body's down now let's look at it." Naruto said as he walked up. He looked over the cross until he came across something that would have been behind the man as he was hung there. There was blood on it since the man was beat up from what looked like a pro before he died. Naruto found it was a compartment and opened it. In it was a letter.

To Naruto Uzumaki,

The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Does this make us friends?

From R.F.C.

Naruto was shocked that this person figured he would be the one to pick up this case. Or he planned it to make it so. He was wondering who would want him on this case and why. What could this person want with him? Hinata took the letter and read it. She looked at Naruto worried and wondering what he was thinking. Because this murder case just got a lot more interesting. And definitely more frightening. All they could do was gather the evidence and leave. Both of them wondering who was so interested in Naruto. And both feeling like they were being watched with more interest then one person should get.

Alright sweet a crime story to add to my collection. Let's see how this one plays out. I think this one is going to be hard since I have come up with all this crime and law stuff. But I do think it will be fun. For future warning. I do expect this story to contain lemons _later_ and there will probably be violence so just warning everyone. Okay thanks for reading. And please review, alert, favorite, check out my other stories, and please check out everything in my profile from any polls there to my challenges for you guys. Bye for now. Four Crosses out.


	2. The Friend

Hey people. Here's another chapter for the story. I hope you're all enjoying and I just want to tell everyone that R.F.C. is an OC who won't really have a lot of actually appearances in the story beside letters and maybe other cameos until more to the end. Anyway I hope that that won't knock any of you out of reading the story but if it does then there's your warning and again the lemons will probably be later in the story this is not a lemony story. Okay let's begin.

I do not own Naruto or any of the Law and Order series.

Naruto and Hinata made it back to the precinct both wondering who this person was that seemed so interested in Naruto. Hinata was worried about Naruto. He had enough to worry about beside another person that seemed to be after him. Hinata wondered what Naruto was thinking as they entered Kakashi's office.

"Well what did you two find?" Kakashi asked.

"Well it looks like someone had some sort of religious vendetta against the guy. We heard he was some sort of atheist leader so maybe someone either did themselves or knew what they were doing or hired someone themselves." Hinata said. Kakashi looked over at Naruto who looked like he was in deep thought and asked.

"What do you think about it?" Naruto looked up.

"I don't think this was a religious vendetta. Just look at the cross. It didn't look like a regular crucifix; it looked like four smaller ones coming together in the middle to form a new cross. Plus I talked to the gardener and he said that he wasn't one to shove his beliefs down your throat. And when we searched the cross we found a letter inside." Naruto said.

"A letter saying what?" Kakashi asked.

"It said the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Does that make us friends? And it was addressed to me." Naruto replied.

"That could me we're dealing with someone who knows you. Maybe an old criminal you put away, a cop that doesn't like you, or it could be _her_. Start checking his background." Kakashi said. Naruto knew who he meant. Naruto and Hinata left the office. Hinata was worried about Naruto since it seemed like another person was after him.

"So where do you want to start?" Naruto asked.

"I say we start with the family they might know something." Hinata said and Naruto nodded and they left to go to the address they looked up.

A while later they came to the house that was only a few blocks from where the crime scene was. They went up to the house and rang the doorbell. It was soon answered by a man in his late 30s.

"Oh hello you must be the detectives for my brother's case. Please come in." He said. "My name is Matthew Andrews my brother Montgomery last contacted us only yesterday, but not on friendly terms." Naruto answered.

"Oh, and why is that, was there something that was going on between the family that caused this unfriendly meeting?"

"Yeah, you see my brother was the only one in our family that went against God, so to speak. We are a religious family so when he stopped going to church with us when we were younger it started to cause confrontation between the family. He told us five years that he was atheist and formed a group. At first I was find with it, but then he started coming over and I thought it would help us all come together again, but instead he started to talk to my daughter Angel and it seemed to myself and my wife that he was trying to convert our daughter to be an atheist. When he confronted him he said that he had every right to talk to out daughter about what she believed and if she asked he would answer her questions about why he was atheist. We told him to stop and he told us no. We told him to leave and he continued to talk to our daughter through email and when we weren't around. Finally we threatened to sue around three months ago and he threatened to countered he would sue us over custody of Angel. It has been going on for almost three months." Matthew said. Naruto had listened carefully to his story.

"Did he sue you for custody before or after you sued him?" he asked.

"Actually before now that you mention it. When we asked him what had gotten into him he said his girlfriend had convinced him it was the right thing to do." He said.

"A girlfriend, did he mention a name?" Naruto asked.

"No, and we never met her. He said she was always busy."

"How long had they been dating?" Naruto asked.

"He told us they started dating around the time that the arguments started happening, some time before." Matthew said.

"Okay thank you for your time." Naruto said as he got up. Naruto and Hinata left and Naruto turned to Hinata. "He said the fights started to occur right after his brother started to date this woman. She may have been egging him on to fight with his family." He said.

"But why? What could she get out of it?" Hinata asked.

"Well this fight really started round the girls Angel, and by the end he was fighting for custody. Maybe this woman wanted the girl, or to have a family that included the girl." Naruto said.

"I don't like where this is going." Hinata said looking worried as they drove to the station.

The rest of the day was dedicated to looking over the material they had and checking over old evidence from cases they didn't want to relive. Their shift ended and the two left the precinct.

"Need a ride home Naruto?" Hinata asked in his first name since they were off duty.

"Sure thanks." He said. He got on his side of his car and prepared got in. But before he was he swore he could feel that someone was watching him with a little more interest than one should have. He looked around and saw no one.

"Hey Naruto, you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, yeah just thinking is all." He said as he looked around once again and got in the car. They soon drove away out of sight.

"He knew I was watching him. Hehe, he's got good instincts." A person got out from behind the pillar and left the precinct completely unnoticed. Who would notice them anyway it wasn't human nature to care about something that wasn't there business.

Naruto got home and thank Hinata who smiled at him and said her goodbye and drove away. Naruto just looked at her car as he drove away thinking the thoughts he usually did when he watched her drive away. He shook his head and walked into his apartment building. It got to his apartment and opened it. He turned on the light and went to the kitchen and got something to eat. No matter what he couldn't help but keep a few instant ramen in his fridge. He took one and started eating it. As he made his way to his bedroom with his ramen he turned on the light so he could turn on the TV, but he noticed a note on his pillow. He picked it up and read it.

-Seems kind of lonely here friend; looks like you need another pillow next to yours. Maybe I could help. For what are friends for.

Sincerely, R.F.C.

The ramen dropped from his hand. How had he gotten into his house? How did this guy know where he lived and what did he want with him. Naruto couldn't help but look at the pillow. Why did this guy want to help him? He cleaned up the ramen picked up his stuff, made sure to lock everything and left. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

-With Hinata-

Hinata entered her apartment and couldn't help but feel bad that there wasn't anyone there and just sighed. She made herself a meal and started to watch TV. She felt cold which was odd since she had the heater on and tried to find the source. She followed the cold air into her room and found her window opened. She closed it and then realized that she never kept her windows open when she was away. She quickly pulled out her gun and turned around. There was…

No one.

She relaxed and then looked and saw a note on her pillow. She picked it up and read it.

-Hello there. I am the friend of a friend and I see you seem lonely when you enter your apartment for those eyes tell all. My friend is lonely why don't you help?

Sincerely R.F.C.

Hinata was shocked; the murder had sent her a message. She realized that he seen her when she had entered her apartment and seen her eyes. How the hell did he see her? Hinata picked up her stuff, locked _**everything**_, and left. She had to see Naruto right now. She picked up her cell phone and called him She hoped he was okay.

Oh that was creeping was it not? I rather enjoyed that chapter and hopefully you did too. Anyway thanks for reading and please review, alert, favorite and all that good stuff. Thanks and bye.


	3. The Friend Is Here

Wassup people. I just like this story a lot and want to update it a few times before I leave on my two week leave which for the reader may or may not have already passed. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story and I would like to say that the review box is to give comments and suggestions for this story not for one of my other stories. And please don't go trolling on my stories. If you don't like something about it make a suggestions and I'll consider a rewrite and I have done that before, but don't bash the story. I once read a guy named Dragonwannabe on fan fiction and he stopped writing because one he said it wasn't fun anymore and two people bashed on his stories so don't make me want to drop a story or God forbid fanfiction. Okay on with the story.

I don't own Naruto or the Law and Order series. (I really wish I did though XD!)

Naruto made it the precinct and went up to the right floor. When he got on the right floor he went straight to Kakashi's office. He saw that he was in there and knocked. He heard him say come in and entered. Kakashi was surprised to see him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? You just left less than an hour ago. Your off duty, what's up?" He asked worried since Naruto had a serious and slightly worried face.

"This is what up Kakashi sir." He said as he handed him the note. As Kakashi read it Naruto explained. "I found that on my pillow in my apartment. How he got in there I don't know, but he got in there and seemed a little too interested in my life." Naruto said.

"This is serious Naruto, this person is coming after you with an almost stalker like personality. I think it's best if you spend the night where he or she or whoever this is doesn't know where to find you." Kakashi said. Just then Naruto's phone rang and he answered it.

(Enter phone mode)

N-"Hello who is this?"

H-"Naruto it's me, I just got back to my apartment and found a note on my pillow from the murder it sounds like he's coming after you." She said worried.

N-"Yeah I got a note on my pillow too, he some how broke in a placed it there. Wait is your note kind of personal?"

H-"Yeah, where are you?"

N-"The precinct, where are you?"

H-"I'm driving to your apartment I'll be at the precinct soon. Bye." She hung up.

N-"Bye." He hung up.

(Phone mode end)

"That was Hinata she got a note like me and it was of a similar nature I'm guessing." Naruto said.

"This guys got it out for you and maybe Hyuga, we may need to find you guys alternate sleeping arraignments." Kakashi said as he started making phone calls.

Naruto sat in the chair across the desk and waited until Hinata got there. What did this guy want? What was he or she trying to get. What did they want with him or Hinata? He hoped she was ok. Hinata entered the office looking worried but calmed down when she saw Naruto slumped in his chair. She went over to the desk and placed her note on the desk. And sat next to Naruto. Kakashi got off the phone and read the second letter. When he was done he looked up at the two.

"I've made a few calls and had had few detectives go over to your homes and check them out information on whatever they can find. As it is you two aren't safe to be at your homes so I want you two to sleep in the cots we have here and check some sleep you both look tired especially you Uzumaki. Now go catch some sleep we'll deal with this in the morning." He said and they both left the office.

Naruto rubbed his face. "Are you ok Hinata? I'm sorry if I brought you into anything Hinata." He said sincerely.

"Naruto were partners what effects you effects me. Plus who said I didn't bring you into this." She said smiling. Naruto laughed and said.

"Yeah I guess your right." He said smiling.

"Now there's a smile, but let's go to bed, captain's right you look beat Naruto, let's get some sleep and with that they went to the rack room and went to separate racks and fell asleep. (I don't know if police stations have these, I think they do and if they do they're probably separate but for the plot it'll all be one room.)

Naruto woke up early as he usually does and a little refreshed when he looked over at the other rack and saw Hinata sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself as he got up. He turned and saw to steaming cups on the table and went over to the. They're was a note next to them and Naruto thought it was nice that someone got him and Hinata something to wake-up to. He picked up the note and read it.

I hope you like you wake-up call. I know you hate coffee Naruto so here's some hot apple cinder. Good choice, and for Ms. Hyuga some good old coffee. I felt that's what friends are for. As they say keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. So Naruto should I get closer?

R.F.C.

Naruto dropped his cup as he finished the letter. This woke-up Hinata who looked over at Naruto smiling until she saw him standing there in shock. She was about to ask him what was wrong when Naruto picked up her cup and the note that was next to it and left the room. She quickly got up knowing something was wrong and followed him. She was still in her regular attire just a little wrinkled. Naruto knew that Kakashi got up even early than he did to get to work early since his wife Rin (Felt like having her as his wife here.) made him quit with the late attitude he use to have. Naruto went to his desk and placed the note on his desk.

"How the hell did he get in here?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at him confused and so did Hinata as she came. Kakashi picked up the note and read it. He was shocked that this guy not only broke into two apartments, who had cops living in them, but an entire precinct.

"This guy entered the lion's den. I'm not sure I've ever had someone do something like this." He said. Hinata went over and picked up the note and read. She was shocked that this man was either capable of doing this or stupid enough to try this.

"This is one of the cups that was next to the note. I dropped the other one after I read the note." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded.

"You did the right thing. We don't know what's in this cup. You didn't drink any did you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shook his head.

"No I never got the chance. How does he know so much about me? He even knew I didn't like coffee, I've only ever told that to Hinata. Who is this guy?"

"I don't know, but he's skilled enough to do this, and this took still, not just luck and stupidity. We'll have to see what he's planning. For now we wait." Kakashi said as Naruto and Hinata left his office. Hinata looked at Naruto worried.

"You okay Naruto? This whole situation seems to be stressing you out."

"Yeah. I'm fine it's just I can't figure out what this person wants with me or even you if that's the case." He said as he looked down slightly ashamed. Hinata was sad that he was so worried over this and knew she needed to cheer him up.

"Oh come on now it's only been one day since when have you done everything in one day. Come let's go get something to eat and then we'll start looking at the evidence again." She said. Naruto looked over at her and smiled. He nodded and the two of them went to go have breakfast. What they didn't realize was. Just because whoever it was had gotten into the building and put down the note, didn't mean they had _left_ the building. If they had turned around they would have seen someone smiling at them.

The two of them went to a nice breakfast place near the precinct that got regular business from cops and so gave them specials and discounts. Naruto and Hinata just order omelets and while Hinata got coffee Naruto really wanted an apple cider since the one he could of have was now smashed on the floor due to his shock. They both received their drinks and brought them up and clinked them together before resuming their meal. They were both enjoying it when Naruto got curious.

"Tell me Hinata." She knew it was between friends when he said her first name. "This wouldn't be considered a date would it?" he asked smiling. Hinata was a little shocked by this question but responded quickly.

"Well that depends, so you want it to be a date, or would you prefer this to be among friends?" she asked smiling. Naruto gave her a big grin she had never seen him show before and he said.

"I think a date sounds lovely." He said as he brought his cup up more and Hinata brought her cup up still shocked that he wanted this to be a date and they clicked their cups again. She knew he cared about her and she cared about him, but was it something more than that? Was he just being friendly? Se didn't know but she was going to enjoy this 'date' even if she didn't know his intentions.

They finished their meal and paid for it though Naruto since he said it was a date paid for it and the two of them left and went back to the precinct. The two of them were smiling when they got to the right floor. They both went to their desks and sat down next to each other. Naruto was still focused on Hinata as he sat down and didn't notice the note on his desk until Hinata told him to stop staring at her and to which he just smiled again and looked down. It was then that he looked down and read the note.

-Hello friend you seem well, is because of the little lavender vixen you look at with care? It's nice to have someone by your side isn't it and maybe to have an extra pillow in your bed too eh? (Naruto actually blushed there.) But I digress I would like to see where this goes, but remember I am your friend but your enemy is close bring them to you and you will achieve your goal.

From your friend, R.F.C.

P.S. I never said I left the building did I?

Naruto stood up in his chair and looked around. He didn't see anyone watching except for a few curious eyes two of which belonged to Hinata.

"Uzumaki, what's wrong?" She asked having a hard time not calling him Naruto. Naruto didn't answer just got up and went to Kakashi's office. Hinata got up after him and followed him to the office. Naruto entered the office without knocking and Kakashi looked up surprised.

"Uzumaki what's wrong?" he asked. Naruto placed the note on his desk and said.

"He's here, he's still in the building." Naruto said firmly. Kakashi looked up shocked after reading the note. He got to his phone and made a call. He then went outside his office and said.

"Listen up everyone, we are now on lock down, no one is to leave the building until the S.W.A.T. gets here. Anyone doing so with be detained. We have a situation. It appears we have a murderer in our mist." He said making everyone look around in shock. But there was one who wasn't shocked. One who just smiled.

"Things are getting fun."

Oh, I'm having so much fun with this! Who knew that writing such creepy stuff would be so much fun? Well I am most definitely enjoying writing this and hope you are all enjoying reading this. Thank you for reading and please review, alert, and favorite this story. Thanks and have a nice day.


	4. A Friend's Intention

Hello people. Before I start I just want to say if I didn't that the guy, R.F.C. or as we kind of know him as the creepy guy, is an OC, I just wanted to tell you that. Anyway if you guys don't like that I'm sorry, it's just how it is for this story. If you guys don't want and OC you guys can check out my stories, _Teacher and Student_, _or Red, Blue, and Lavender Foxes_. All of these stories are at the time of this update OC free. I don't know what the future brings and I don't know if I might change this but I doubt it and I don't know how many other stories I'll create. We'll see. Anyway you can continue to read or not, but the story goes on. Here it is.

I do not own Naruto or any of the Law and Order series (darn it!)

Everyone just stood around until Kakashi told them to get back to work and just to not leave. Everyone went back to work a little more cautiously and eying everyone around them. People started to pair off so that no one would be alone. Everyone was so focused on themselves and their friends that they didn't see someone head to an unused part of the floor to wait for the S.W.A.T. to get there. Naruto and Hinata just headed to their desks waiting for the S.W.A.T. to arrive. Naruto started to eye over the people on the floor to see if there was anyone he didn't recognize. He then realized that if could very much be a person that worked here, since they knew so much about him and Hinata it could very possibly be one of their colleagues. Naruto sat down looking over at Hinata still worried that he may have brought her into something and very worried it might get her hurt. He then looked down at his paperwork and went back to work.

The S.W.A.T. and other police were there a few minutes later and the set up a perimeter around the building. This quickly drew a crowd wondering what was going on and there were soon more of them then there was police. The S.W.A.T. made a floor-by-floor search until they made it to their floor. A few waited by the main exit and a few more the emergency exit. They started to bring people forward and asked them to hand over their weapons for safety reasons. Everyone did even Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata to be safe. The S.W.A.T. were almost done and about to leave when someone came up to them.

"Sorry I was in the back and I was nervous you guys would suspect me since I'm the new guy here." The person said in a boyish voice.

"No worries just turn in your weapon and answer a few questions. We don't suspect anything of you." A S.W.A.T. member said trying to comfort the guy. The guy just looked up to them and gave them a sinister smile.

"You should." Was all he said before he back fisted the one on his right before punching the one on his left in the stomach. He apparently did both with enough strength that their armor didn't help very much. He then went between them and with the guy that was on his right he threw down the guys head making his head hit the floor, he then got behind the one that was on his left grabbed his gun from behind and started to fire. He fired a few shots at the room that Naruto and Hinata were in before turning around and spraying most of the shots toward the S.W.A.T behind him. The guy was just spraying bullets everywhere but where the targets were as if he just wanted the distraction of the bullets to keep everyone down. He then pushed then man over and turned around again. He faced Naruto and Hinata and… bowed. He just bowed and you'd think he smiled but the guy himself wore a S.W.A.T. mask to cover his face. The guy then dropped something and bolted, but not to the stairs or the elevator, but the window. He pulled out a gun and shot the glass. He then jumped out of it. All the S.W.A.T had gotten back up and went to the window.

The man was laughing to himself during the entire process of his little 'show' he liked to think of it as. When he jumped out the window it wasn't out of desperation. It was because the flagpole stuck out right under a few floors under the window. He jumped and grabbed onto the pole as everyone below looked up at him as he slid down. Once he was down all the police in the plaza turned around to apprehend him. Te guy just smirked and fired shots off at them. He used his last three shot to wound three cops not missing any of them as the fell to the ground wounded. He then jumped over the gap he made into what was the real purpose of the shots. A crowd of frantic civilians. The shots were meant to frighten them not the police. He soon jumped into the confused crowd and fled before anyone could get control of the situation. Naruto knew; R.F.C had just escaped. He looked at the crowd and the mayhem. This guy had skills that you'd figure for special ops personnel. He went back to the precinct and picked up what R.F.C had dropped. It was a note.

-Hehe that was fun. We should do it again sometime. I hope you enjoyed the show and remember I am not your enemy if I was, those bullets wouldn't have missed. Thanks for the fun time and remember your enemy is close; I am just here to help.

R.F.C.

P.S. Naruto good job with that date with Hinata I thought it was very cute to watch.

Naruto wanted to crumple the letter. Not only had this guy made an entire precinct and a bunch of S.W.A.T. look bad he had made a point of saying he was there when Naruto and Hinata went to breakfast. Naruto kept wondering why this guy cared about his relationship with Hinata. Unless for some reason he wanted to get the two of them together. But why? What would he get out of it? Naruto didn't know and just went back to his desk to sit down. Naruto put his face in his hands when he felt a pair of hands on his back. It was Hinata.

"Hey you ok, you look like you need some rest after this." She said.

"I think we all do, this guy just broke into a precinct and beat every single cop here plus S.W.A.T. members. This guy is not a regular criminal or even a pro. Even pros don't break into police stations. This guy's a fanatic. He's elite, but the question is in what? Oh and he gave us another one." Naruto said as he handed her the note. "He was even there with us this morning." He said. Hinata read and was shocked that this guy had followed them to breakfast. But this guy was full of surprises and he didn't seem the least bit scared. What did this guy want?

After a meeting with Kakashi everyone was told to always be on the look out and now anyone other the proven personnel were going to be checked. Naruto doubted this guy was going to come back; he had made whatever point he wanted to and left. He and Hinata gathered all the evidence they had and started to go over it.

"So this guy keeps mentioning these few things:

- That he' a friend

-That the enemy is close

-Us and our relationship

and

-That he seems to know us or at least watch us.

That seems to what he is talking about. But why does he say he's our friend. It all started with him saying the enemy of my enemy is why friend. So he's saying we have a common enemy." Naruto said thinking. Hinata just went over the other evidence to see if there was a clue of who it was.

"Wait, the girlfriend, we don't know who see is and she was the one who started the fight between the family. She encouraged the actions and the suing for custody. I doubt someone like this would just target this family or should I say Mr. Andrews for no reason. What if he wants us to focus on the girlfriend?" Hinata said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, and that MO sounds too much like a certain someone we know." Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"Sakura." She said and Naruto nodded. This guy wanted them to find Sakura. But the question was what was this guy's connection to Sakura and why did he want her dealt with? This case was starting to rub Naruto the wrong way. There was apparently two highly skilled killers out there and one of them wanted to butt heads with the other. Naruto did not like that idea at all.

-In an unknown apartment-

The room seemed so empty without someone to share it with. She just went over the lawsuit papers and realized that she couldn't go through with it without revealing herself. She knew that someone had purposefully gone after Montgomery but why? She didn't know, but if she wanted her family she would have to expose herself, that was just a price she had to pay. She looked over the newspaper of yesterday's event at Naruto's precinct. She knew it was the same man that had killed Montgomery. She knew that he had to be taken care of. She got all her stuff ready and was prepared for the onslaught she expected to. She knew this man was just a showy idiot and that it would be easy for her to take him down. Sakura would soon learn how wrong she was.

So I think that was pretty fun don't you? Anyway that's another chapter for everyone and the plot thickens. I hoped you guys liked the foreshadowing. Well I'm done; please review, alert, and favorite. If you want you can check out my other stories I just put out a new one called _Red, Blue, and Lavender Foxes_. It like my version of Mikie-From-Ireland's story, _Fox In The Field_. So anyway Four Crosses out.


	5. A Friend's Name

Hello everyone. I'm sorry I've sort of got off track with my new story. But here we go, let's begin.

I don't own Naruto or any of the Law and Order series (Sucks huh?)

Everyone was still reeling from what happened toady with R.F.C. when Naruto went to sleep at the precinct since Kakashi had yet to find a safe place for him and Hinata to stay. Naruto went to sleep hoping that with everything that had happened today he would be tired enough to get a fall asleep quickly and finally get a good night sleep. The minute his head the pillow he went to sleep but it was neither a good sleep, not a restful one. Even with Hinata there watching over him like a protective angel.

Naruto woke up and realized he had not gotten a good night sleep at all. He went over to the mirror that was in the bathroom and saw that the bags under his eyes were just growing. He realized that if this continued he wouldn't be able to perform his duties as well as he use to and he wouldn't be able to find out anything about R.F.C. or Sakura. He got out of the bathroom gathered his stuff which had been brought over by the detectives who had checked his apartment. He got changed and left with a slight, but noticeable hunch in his back as he walked. He was so tired he didn't even notice Hinata watching him with worried eyes.

Naruto spent a few hours going over the evidence he had and trying to think of a reason why R.F.C. was so interested in him and why he wanted them to deal with Sakura. He had called the court that was dealing with the custody case and had received the file. It had shown what he had already known and there was no mention of Sakura except as the girlfriend. He continued on like this for a few hours and didn't even eat lunch or breakfast. Hinata had just been doing her best to at least talk with Naruto, but he was in his own little world and wasn't responding beyond a thanks when she handed him something. Finally she couldn't take it and got up and took his arm and started dragging him. Normally for her this would have been impossible since he was much taller and stronger than her. But now since he was so tired it became something more akin to a mother dragging her child.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked confused.

"On a date." Was all Hinata said as she dragged Naruto out of the precinct.

She put him in her car and drove him to a nice little restaurant and got a table and sat him down.

"Hinata this isn't the time to do this. We need to be at work going over the case." Naruto said. Hinata would have no talk of the case.

"Oh no, you have been obsessing over that case for three days now. You haven't eaten anything today, you have alarmingly large bags under your eyes, and you are barely talking to me now. You are taking a break and there is nothing you will do to convince to let you go back until you've eaten. Now order." She said in a commanding tone. Naruto did just that.

They sat there eating dinner in quiet, as Naruto did not seem to want to initiate a conversation. Finally Hinata couldn't take it anymore. "Come on Naruto where's that bondless energy you have? Where's the happy smile? Why are you so obsessed about this case? It's just some creep with skill. Nothing more." She said trying desperately to break him out of this funk. Naruto looked up at her.

"You want to why I'm so desperate to find out what this guy wants? It's because he's not just some creep with skill. He's more than a pro; he's elite. And more importantly; he's after you." Naruto said.

Hinata was shocked. Naruto was so worried because of her. That was the reason he was so desperate to find the guy. "But he's not after me. He's after you." She said hoping that it would give him the thing he needed to calm down. (Weird huh?)

"That may be true but you're involved in this and I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto said. Hinata looked at him with a face of true caring and if you looked hard you could see the love in her eyes. Then in a sweet tone she said.

"Hey I can handle myself. I don't need protection." She said smiling.

"I know I just want to." Naruto said. Hinata was a bit shocked that Naruto wanted to protect her so badly but just continued to smile.

"Alright but remember to worry about yourself ok?" She said and Naruto nodded finally smiling for the day. With that the continued with there conversation but with more pleasant discussion and left the restaurant about an hour later with a new vigor and Naruto ready to take on whatever was coming.

Naruto and Hinata made it back to the precinct with smiles on their faces but they were soon wiped from their faces when they saw everyone stare at them. They were about to ask them what was wrong when Kakashi called them to his office. They started to walk to the office and they noticed that someone was sitting in his office. They continued to walk to the office wonder who it was. Right before they entered the office Naruto got a glimpse of blonde hair. (I'm making it blonde since in real life you don't have natural pink hair. P.S. guess who.) Naruto froze for a moment before entering and there he saw her. Sakura. She turned to Naruto and Hinata and smiled.

"Hello Naru*." She said smiling. Naruto just cracked his neck and said.

"Sakura." He continued to stare at her. She then looked over at Hinata.

"Good to see you too Hinata it's been awhile, still keeping Naruto in line?" She said. Hinata was furious, not only because of her taunt to both her and Naruto, but also because she had come at the worst possible time. Just when she had thought that Naruto was going to pull out of the state he was in she just _**had**_ to show up. Hinata looked over at Naruto and noticed that the bags under his eyes had returned, as if his energy was being drained by her mere presence. Finally Naruto spoke again.

"What do want Sakura?"

"What can't stop by to say hello? How rude Naru. But you are right in the fact I came here for business. I just came to tell you that I am in fact the one who encouraged Montgomery to sue for custody. I thought it was best to get the poor girl out of that controlling family. Also I will be continuing the lawsuit. I figure you try to stop it, but with yesterday's events it seems you have other things on your minds." She said giving an unpleasant smile.

"Well with your track record it is highly plausible that you killed Montgomery so don't think we'll just let you walk away." Naruto said staring down at her. Her smile faded.

"Don't you dare believe I had anything to do with that. And I know you don't since it seems that you already have suspect. One who is more than eager to show himself to your entire precinct." She said smiling again. She caused all three of them to get tick marks at that little mentioning of yesterday's events.

"Well, now that you mentioned it seems that the figure who committed yesterday's act has some interest in you. Actually it was more that he wanted us to find you." Naruto said causing Sakura to get a confused expression.

"Find me? Whatever for?" She asked.

"We're still trying to figure that out. Perhaps if we told you his name you could tell us." Naruto said.

"He gave you his name? How surprising, perhaps he wants to toy with you." Sakura said mockingly.

"Oh we're positive he wants to toy with us. All his actions lead to that conclusion. And as it were he actual just put his initials. Do the initials R.F.C. mean anything to you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura visually tensed up and actually started to shake. The three in the room were shocked to see her in such a state.

"Y-Yes I have in fact hear those initials and know who they belong to." She said. Naruto gave and intrigued look as he sat on the desk in a Thinker pose.

"Well that's good news. Mind telling us?" he asked. Sakura turned to him.

"Those are the initials of a trained killer. A man who leads of what he calls revolutionaries around the world. I believe he's American but he's good at hiding who he is. I've met him personally but it wasn't a very pleasant meeting. The initials stand for…Reaper Four Crosses, leader of the so-called Four Cross Revolutionaries. The man is probably one of the most dangerous people in the world and has killed more people then one would think humanly possible." Sakura said her shaking getting worse. Everyone looked at each other shocked at this new information and didn't like how it sounded. Naruto was the first to speak.

"Do you have any idea why he would want us to come looking for you?" he asked. Sakura looked up again.

"He didn't make contact with you did he?" She asked actually sounding worried.

"Actually he did. He sent myself and Hyuga notes even before the incident yesterday." Naruto said. Sakura looked like she had just woken up from a nightmare.

"Then run, run as far as you can from here. If he's here and he's set his sight on you two, then it can only mean made bad things for you two." Sakura said. She then got up and left. Things were going to be much more complicated then she thought. She _had_ to watch her back.

Everyone in the office was shocked at this new development. This person left Sakura scared. That kind of person with his kind of record was not someone you wanted looking over you. Naruto just looked over at Hinata worried that he might have brought her into something far worse then he had imagined. He was right this man was an elite in his art and he had set his eyes on himself and Hinata. The only thing he knew was that he _**was **_going to protect Hinata. He would. And now he knew who he was dealing with. Now he had a name.

Wow I enjoyed that. That was fun. Even without Reaper there it was creepy. Now you guys have a name. The plot is thickening quickly and the storm is gathering. Let's see where this goes. Anyway thanks for reading and please as always review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories. Thanks for reading, Four Crosses out.

*- In Law and Order Criminal Intent Nicole (Sakura) called Goren, Bobby. So that's why I had her call Naruto Naru. All right now I'm out.


	6. What a Friend Wants

Wassup people. Here's another chapter for everyone. And for everyone who figured it out I did in fact put myself into the story. Reaper is kind of like my ideal, yet psycho version of myself. A version that does exactly what I want to do which is do things just to make a good point. Anyway there is your explanation and on with the story.

I do not own Naruto or any of the Law and Order series. (Be awesome if I did though.)

Naruto watched as Sakura left and then went back to work in the same manner he had before his date with Hinata. Hinata just watched as Naruto digressed back into the state he had been in this morning and became furious that Sakura had shown up right then and there to completely destroy all the progress Hinata had made on Naruto. Not only that but she had to add salt the wound by explaining what Reaper was like and what he had done. Hinata had seen Naruto slowly become more and more worried as Sakura explained Reaper's track record. She also saw Naruto give her a quick worried look. She knew he was only thinking of her now. She cursed Sakura one more time and went over to Naruto's desk and looked over his shoulder to see what he was looking up on the computer.

Naruto had looked up the Four Cross Revolutionaries and started to read. These guys had done some outrageous things. From assassinating world leaders to actually overthrowing dictatorships. The site claimed that the group was made of trained soldiers who had caused directly thousands of deaths and indirectly many more. Naruto started to shake as he tried to look up the leader. All that was known about the man was that he had been the leader since the beginning, which started in the United States a few years earlier. And then there was the name. The man went to by the title of Reaper and had some sort of connection to a group called **The Horsemen*** but there was basically nothing on them. Naruto continued his search for hours and went over all the evidence again while Hinata was trying desperately to get through to Naruto. But all her attempts failed and she grew sad knowing that he was only so obsessive about it because of her and he wouldn't be stopping any time soon. It wasn't until Kakashi called him in that he stopped working.

"Well I've found you guys some place to stay for the time being. It's a hotel near the center of the city that is close to several precincts in case you need help. Though I'm sorry to say that I could only get you one room so you too will be sharing. Don't worry there are two beds." He said trying to make them fell more comfortable. It didn't seem to bother Naruto let alone make him move out of his trace he was in. Hinata on the other hand had a small blush on her cheeks at the prospect of sharing a room with Naruto. "Ok, now I'm ordering you to take the rest of today and tomorrow off. You both look like you could use the rest, especially you Naruto." Naruto just gave a small nod and the two of them left.

The two got there with no conversation in the car as Naruto continued on like a zombie. Even when they got to the room and Hinata excused herself to change he didn't react. Hinata even tried to see if he'd react to her coming out faking that she had forgotten to change back into her clothes after her shower. Even with her standing there half naked all Naruto was do was shield his vision and turn around. Hinata had been worried before but when a man, especially one that's close to you doesn't react to you being almost naked then things are bad. After they were both ready for bed they just went to sleep with Hinata staring at Naruto in the dark, praying he would come back to his regular self soon.

The two woke up with little conversation and Hinata order room service for them both. Naruto took his food and walked away with only a thank you and started going over the case again.

"Naruto, the captain told us not to work today. Come on try and get your mind off of it. Lets go do something." She said and started to list off things to like go the movies, a walk, basically anything that came to mind. Eventually she somehow got an affirmative answer out of him for window-shopping. Hinata smiled and got ready as quickly as possible as Naruto just went at a zombie pace. Once he was done she dragged him out the door and they started to walk around the city. (It's NYC just so you know.) They went from one shop to the next and at first Hinata got little response from Naruto. But then she had an idea. She brought Naruto along until she found the one store she hoped would break him out of his dazing. Victoria's Secret. Naruto seemed to at least notice the name and quirked an eyebrow. Hinata was starting to drag him around the store since he was starting to show resistance to her actions. She started to pull out little tidbits to try on and peak Naruto's interest. She put them into his arms as she brought him to the changing room. (I have no idea if this store has one I just know of the store and what they sell. No specifics.) Then one by one Hinata took the clothes from his arms and showed him each and ever item. Each time she came out Hinata saw Naruto's eyes focus on her and a blush start to build. It didn't help him when she gave him a little show by showing off every single feature of the lingerie. By the end Hinata had actually bought a few items and with the blush that Naruto now had she knew she had accomplished her goal. Snap Naruto out of his zombie mode. After hours of window shopping and getting a bite to eat they returned to the hotel and Naruto actually had a smile of his face. It wasn't like the one Hinata had seen the day of their first 'date' but it was progress. Just to be sure she had his attention and that he was getting back to his regular self Hinata repeated her performance from last night with much better effects as Naruto had actual spit take and blush after she came out. They said good night to each other and went to bed happy.

The two woke up in their own beds and ready for the day. The two left and got some breakfast in the lobby. They left happy and blissful ignorant of the fact that one of the guests was smiling before getting up and leaving the lobby.

The two got to the precinct and went upstairs, ready for the day. They got in and Kakashi called them to his office. "You two look better, that's good. But prepare yourselves; we have Sakura in the interrogation room waiting for you. She said she wanted to clear the air." He said. The two looked at each other and nodded. They went to the interrogation room and saw a man in a suit standing there. The only really noticeable thing about him was he was wearing a doctor's mask on his face. The three of walked over to see who it was.

"Hello can I help you?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yes, I'm Dr. Walters, I'm here to do a study on criminals with murderous tendencies." He handed Kakashi a stack of forms. "I would be very grateful if you allowed me to test Ms. Haruno, I believe to get a psyche evaluation. I will present you with all my findings and it will only take a few minutes." The man said hopefully. The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"I suppose that will be alright doctor. But if I may ask what is with the face mask?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yes, well my girlfriend is a really health freak and heard that there was a flu epidemic going around and since I'm already sick she wanted me to be protected. I know it's a little odd, but I love her anyway. Plus she'll know if I take it off. Sorry about that." The man said happily and the others just nodded while Hinata thought it was kind of cute that his girlfriend was that protective. "Now if I may, may I do this without you watching. If anyone else were to learn of any possible ways to get past this persons barrier it could prove hazardous to them and as a doctor I can't allow that to happen." He said worryingly. Kakashi nodded.

"Oh course doctor. We'll wait outside until you're done." The man gave his thanks then went inside. Inside was Sakura who had agreed to be hand cuffed to desk so that she wouldn't run. She looked up at the man with curiosity.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"For now you may call me Dr. Walters. That may change by the end, but only if we get along." He said smiling.

"Oh? So we just have to get along?" She said and he nodded. Sakura smiled inwardly. If she played her cards and maybe seduced the man she might be able to get some help from him. She sat up hoping to get on his good side.

"Now I'm going to do a test to test your mental stability. Just try to relax." He said and Sakura got herself as comfortable and relaxed as possible.

"Now let's begin." With that the man brought up a bag he had been carrying. And reach in. Putting his head down he took off his doctor's mask and replaced it with an armored one. He also messed up his hair so it returned to his natural state. He then looked up and said.

"Hey Sakura. Been a long time hasn't it?" He said in a voice full of malice. Sakura stared in horror at who she was now looking and realized who it was.

"R-Reaper?" He just smiled at her and nodded. Sakura was trying desperately to get away but she was stuck to the table.

"Did you really think that after all this time I would have forgotten how you tried to seduce and when you failed, stabbed me in the gut. I still have a scar you know." He said and showed her where she had stabbed him. Sakura was now officially terrified.

"A-As I remember you got me back for that when you captured me." She said. Reaper just laughed.

"Ah yes I remember. But now that you mention it I have something that will bring back memories from that." He said before reaching in the bag again and pulled out a helmet. It was black with blue flame designs on it and two shredded horns coming out of the forehead. Sakura looked at it in horror. Before he put it on Sakura asked him a question.

"What do you want with Naruto and Hinata? What are they to you?" She asked. Reaper just put a thinker face on for a moment before saying.

"I just think they make a cute couple. They both have done enough to earn my respect and well wishes." Reaper said before putting on his helmet. Sakura was shocked. He did just because he wanted to? That was his only motivation. She was about to press the matter when she saw Reaper with his helmet on. "_**Now Sakura. Let's relive those memories**_." He said in a voice that would do the devil proud.

The three of them were waiting outside for Dr. Walters to get done when he came out slightly sweaty and with screams coming out from the room he had just left.

"I sorry to say I think I've only made it worse. By trying to bring back memories she has gone into some sort of frightened frenzy. All I got was she was afraid of someone called Reaper. I'm sorry that's all I got." He took a handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

"That's alright doctor you did you best." Kakashi said as he watched two policemen haul Sakura out of the room as she continued to scream. She looked toward Dr. Walters and screamed.

"Reaper, you're Reaper!" She continued to scream about Reaper until her voice eventually faded away. The four of them looked at her with shocked faces.

"Sorry about that. Since I was the one who brought back the memories she believes me to be Reaper. I will have to begin researching her case to see if there is anything that can be done to calm her condition." Dr. Walters said.

"That's alright doctor. You did you're best. We've know her for years but still don't understand her." Kakashi said as the doctor nodded and left.

As the doors closed on the elevator Reaper couldn't help but smile at his actions nor could he help to smile when Sakura had called out his name.

All three of them were shocked at today's events. They made their way to Kakashi's office to go over what they knew. When they got there they saw that someone was calling Kakashi's phone. He answered it and looked confused for a moment before placing the phone done and putting it on speaker. "Now who is this?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I go by a few names, but you all know me as Reaper Four Crosses." He said. All three of them bugged out at the name.

"What? Why are you calling here?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I wanted to speak to you three. First of all how did you all like my show? Pretty fun huh?" He asked.

"If you mean that little stunt with the S.W.A.T. then it was not fun. That was a display of a cocky idiot." Hinata said mad now.

"The S.W.A.T.? No not that. My little stint today. With Ms. Haruno of course. Or did you all really not figure out that the doctor you had just met wasn't a real doctor." They all looked at the phone like he had just said the most insane thing in the world. Naruto talked first.

"You don't mean to tell us that… _you_… were that doctor?" He asked hoping he didn't mean that.

"Yep I was, and you three just let me walked out, now how does that make you feel? Hehehe." Reaper said. Naruto couldn't take it. He slammed his hand into the table.

"How? How can you do all this and get away Scott free? What do you want?" Naruto asked almost begging for the answer. There was a pause before Reaper answered in a deadly serious tone.

"_To_ _make a point_." He said. The three of them just looked confused at what he said. "And the minute you understand that point then both will you understand me better and will you be happy. That's all." And with that the phone was hung up. Naruto just looked at the phone as it held the answers to the riddle. After that Kakashi told Naruto and Hinata to go back to the hotel and stay there until further notice. The two drove back with Naruto looking worse with the bag under his eyes only getting bigger. The two got up to room and Naruto saw a note on the door. He took it and read.

Hey friend nice place. Do you like sharing a room with the lavender vixen who is trying so hard to please you? You should, she is quite the catch.

-R.F.C.

Naruto couldn't take it and he smashed his hand into the wall next to the door. Hinata looked at him and then the note. She took it and read it. She became furious that this man was still taunting Naruto. She looked over and saw Naruto with his head against the wall crying. She looked at him saddened and then back to the note. She just took it and ripped it up. Naruto looked at shocked.

"Hinata why did you do that? That was evidence." He said.

"I don't care he has messed with your head I don't care it that was a murder evidence or had a confession on it. It was hurting you and I had to get rid of it." Hinata said before she went inside. Naruto followed.

"Why does it matter Hinata, that note was evidence and more important than my feelings right now."

"Oh no it wasn't. Just like you were protecting me I'm now protecting you. I won't let myself hurt you like you hurt me." She said. Naruto looked at her confused.

"Hurt you? H-How id I hurt you. I'm trying to protect you." He pleaded.

"That's exactly how you did it. You were so worried you almost started to disappear to me. You lost that happy attitude while you became isolated to protect me. You don't realize how much it hurts to see the person you care about so much seem to become a shell of who they were. You hurt me more by separating yourself from me more than anything that Reaper ever did." Hinata said now with tears in her eyes. She turned around so as to not face Naruto and covered her mouth to cover her gasps. Just then a pair of arms went around Hinata. She stiffened and looked up to see Naruto there with tears running down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Hinata. I was just so focused on protecting you that I forgot to give you all the attention that you deserve and all the love you want." He said still crying into her shoulder.

"L-Love?" She asked and looked up to see Naruto nod. She turned around and brought his head and said. "I love you too." Before she kissed him. Naruto just smiled into the kiss. He was loved. He had Hinata's love. And that's all he wanted. The two quickly realized they didn't want to stop with kiss and soon Naruto rubbed his tongue against Hinata's mouth asking for entrance. Hinata eagerly accepted and allowed Naruto to ravage her mouth. Naruto brought her to his bed and pushed her down. He took his mouth away from hers and started to kiss her neck. He kissed down to her cleavage and looked up. Hinata nodded and Naruto started to undress her. Soon She was only in the lingerie she had just bought and was stripping Naruto to his boxers. With one last look they came together in another kiss. Soon Naruto was on his back with Hinata above him. She took off her bra and then her panties completely revealing herself to him. Naruto just had one thing to say.

"Beautiful."

Hinata looked at him and smiled. She then pulled down his boxers revealing him and once that was done she once again got above Naruto. She licked her lips before brining herself down on him. She gasped at the feeling of having him inside of her and looked to see the same look on Naruto's face. She brought him to kiss before she started to bounce on his dick. She gasped each as he felt so right in her and soon started to go faster. But her pace wasn't fast enough for Naruto who grabbed her hips and forced her to go faster and meet his upward thrust.

"Oh God Naruto, you feel so good, so right!" She said.

"You do too Hinata, You fell amazing! I can't get enough you." With these comments they continued on and on. Even after they came the first time did they continue. They just wanted to continue no matter what. To feel each other against them.

"Ah Hinata I'm going to cum again."

"Me too Naruto, I don't know how much longer I can continue." Hinata said and to which Naruto flipped them over so that he was on top so as to give Hinata some rest. He continued to thrust into her gaining moans of passion and love from Hinata.

"I Cumming!" Naruto said.

"Me too, Narutooooo!" Hinata said as she came stroking Naruto's dick until he came inside her once again. With that one last thrust Naruto fell over to his side next to Hinata.

"That was wonderful Naruto." Hinata said kissing his cheek and snuggling into his chest.

"Yes it was Hinata." Naruto said kissing her head and smiling. He's gotten her. He'd finally gotten Hinata.

Ta Da! So how did everyone like it? This was a long one but I think it was well done. Well I hope everyone liked it and please as always review, alert, favorite, and check out my other stories. Here is some advertisement for my stories.

-The Pirate King's new rival: One Piece, Luffy/Hancock

-Naruto: The Black Light Saber: Naruto/Hinata

-Red, Blue, and Lavender Foxes: Naruto/FemKyubi/ Hinata

-Teacher and Student: Naruto/Hinata

-Team Aid: Naruto/Hinata/Harem OC/Harem

Anyway I hope you all liked the story and check out my others. Thanks for reading. Four Crosses out.

*: I plan for a sequel to this story and they should have a role in it. Now I'm out.


	7. A Friend to Lover and Friend to Savior

What up people. Sorry if I made you think that last chapter was the actual last. It's not, this is. All right let's get started.

Hinata was waking up and happier then she ever had been. She had Naruto and he loved her just like she loved him. She opened her eyes just to make sure it was real and was rewarded by seeing a sleeping Naruto there. She smiled gleefully and snuggled into his chest. She then remembered something and looked up. What she saw shocked her. The bags under his eyes were… gone! Not like they had just shrunk but actually disappeared. She just stared at the now clear blue eyes.

"What're you staring at Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata was startled and figured that she had been so shocked by his lack of dark bags that she hadn't seen him wake up.

"Naruto, the bags under your eyes are gone." She said.

"Really? Makes since, that was the best sleep I ever had." Naruto said smiling before getting up and kissing Hinata on the lips. Hinata responded to the kiss with all the love and passion she had. She soon pushed him back onto the bed and inserted her tongue into his mouth. Naruto moaned into the kiss and brought his hand up to massage her back and scalp. With him distracted Hinata slid her hands down and grabbed his manhood making him jerk in surprise.

"Hinata we have to get to work and if you do that we won't be getting there anytime soon." Naruto said.

"I doubt the captain will, he wanted us to relax and what better way than this." Hinata said as she started to stroke him. Naruto groaned and then smiled.

"Indeed what better way." He said and flipped them over. They would be an hour late.

Naruto and Hinata came in with the biggest smiles on their faces. Everyone just stared at them until they reach Kakashi's office. He looked at them and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well you two seem happy. Any reason why?" The two of them lost their smiles and had them replaced with blushes. "Oh I see. Well it's good that you two finally got together now I don't have to watch you two fumble around each other." He said smiling. He told them that since they knew who killed Montgomery now that they should focus on finding out whatever they could finding out about Reaper. Though he told them to relax and that the probability of finding him was slim so they should take it easy. He said this as he looked at Naruto who just smiled and with that the two went to work without a care in the world. Kakashi had seen their smiles so he reframed from telling them that Sakura had been placed in a psyche ward after her incident with Reaper.

-With Sakura-

Sakura was bound so as to not cause trouble. But she was making a sound she was just thinking of a plan to get out of here. She knew that since she was considered 'mentally unstable' it would be hard to convince them to let her out. But then she saw something, one of the workers for the ward. He was young and had an innocence look on his face. Sakura smiled. Her ticket out.

-With Naruto and Hinata-

The day had gone by and after talking to Kakashi about it he gave them permission to move back into their apartments. As they were leaving Hinata latched onto Naruto's arm.

"Mind if I come over?" She asked lustfully. Naruto smiled down at her.

"Not at all." He said before kissing her. With that they went back to his apartment.

-Sakura-

Sakura took at deep breathe of the outside air and smiled. After seducing the boy to come over to her room he became putty in her hands as he started to have his way with her. As he distracted she brought her knee up and kicked him in the crotch. Once he was down of the ground she took his head and slammed it into the floor leaving blood under his head. She then took his key and uniform and made her way out. She smiled. Men were so easy to manipulate. She then remembered what happen to her the last time she had that thought and shivered. Reaper was whoever not so easy to play. After shaking her head clear of those thoughts she got in a taxi. She had to get some information.

-Naruto and Hinata-

The two of them were breathing loudly and sweaty after their making love several times do to Naruto's returned stamina. Naruto looked over at Hinata and smiled. A thought came to his head and he suddenly got serious and sat up. Hinata noticed his looked and sat up and looked at him.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"I just had a thought come to me and I kind of what it to be answered. Ah Hinata you said you loved me right?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Do you want to be together, I mean beyond just lovers?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Well I know this is how you're suppose to do it but I want to ask. Will you marry me?" Naruto asked looking at her. Hinata just looked at him shocked before realizing what he asked and smiling before hugging him.

"Yes Naruto, yes I will marry you." She said before snuggling into her shoulder. Naruto smiled before kissing her head and then getting on top of her ready to use some of that new kind of energy he got when she said yes.

The next day the two of them came in and were congratulated by Kakashi and everyone in the precinct. The two of had called both of their parents which got a loud shout of joy from Naruto's mom Kushina and all four of the parents promised to come over to talk about the wedding. At lunch Naruto and Hinata went to a jewelry store and spent an hour there picking over the rings until Naruto said he had found the perfect ring for her and bought it. The two were walking back to the precinct happily with Hinata staring at the ring mesmerized that Naruto had picked such an elegant ring for her and Naruto who was just staring down at Hinata happily. The two were so focused on what they were doing they didn't have time to react when someone when someone grabbed Hinata and drabbed her away from Naruto and put a gun to her head. Naruto immediately pulled out his own gun and pointed it toward the person.

"Let her go!" He said.

"No! Reaper has interest in you two and that can only mean bad things. If I kill you two then whatever he wants he can't get." The person said in a feminine voice.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and once I kill you two then Reaper will just go away." She said in a hysteric voice.

"That's an insane thought Sakura, killing us will get you nothing and it won't make Reaper go away." Naruto said still trying to find an open spot.

"Bullshit! He said himself that he was here because you two interested him, I just have to kill you both and I can have the life I want with Angel." Sakura said desperately.

"**Don't count of it.**"

They all knew that voice and Sakura turned to see Reaper there with a gun pointed at her head and before she could turn Hinata to take the bullet for her…

BOOM!

And with that Sakura fell over dead and cold. Hinata soon regaining herself ran over to Naruto and hugged him. Naruto hugged her back but soon realized he needed to capture Reaper and pushed Hinata away and got his gun ready. But it was too late. Reaper used the time Hinata had made with the hug to escape and left Naruto and Hinata standing there by themselves. The gunshot had alerted the entire precinct and soon they were all downstairs. They saw Naruto and Hinata standing there and after questioning them all nodded and told them they'd clean it up. With that the two went upstairs.

They two got to their desks and saw a note in between their desks. Naruto picked it up and read.

I hope this will be the last letter I write to you two and while it's been fun I need to go. Anyway I hope you learned my lesson. If you didn't it was: That anyone can do anything if they have a little help, even get the love they so very much want. Well it was fun to meet and I wish you both the best of luck in the future and if you need me my cards at the bottom. Reaper Four Crosses out.

Naruto then looked at the card at the bottom.

7-327-3749*

Naruto smiled at the little number code and gave it to Hinata who read it and smiled. Everything had worked out and from the most unlikely source.

-A week later-

That had all come and gone and Naruto was still smiling at the note even as he sat there with family and friends as they all planned the wedding in his and Hinata's new house. Naruto looked over at Hinata who was taking to both of their mothers and smiled, suddenly she became stiff and ran to the bathroom. Everyone watched as she ran and Naruto immediately went to the door and knocked.

"Babe, are you ok?"

"I don't know I don't fell good." Hinata responded through the door as both mothers came up.

"We'll handle it." Kushina said and Naruto nodded. "Hinata we're coming in." she said and went in.

After a while and a thoroughly worried Naruto the three of them came out with a very nervous looking Hinata.

"Well did you figure out what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I do believe we figured it out." Kushina said smiling.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Well if I had to guess I'd say Hinata is pregnant." Kushina said smiling. Naruto just looked at her shocked before turning to Hinata and saying.

"Pregnant?"

And done. Well there it is people the end to the story. This one was actually done rather quickly in my eyes, but oh well. I hope everyone enjoyed the ride and so everyone knows I do very much plan to make a sequel to this but it will probably be some time in the future. Anyway I need to finish some other stories and get to the rest.

H-Damn right you do!

B-Oh God dammit Hancock, stop coming into other stories.

H-Not until you finish The Pirate King's new rival. You're on the final chapter!

B-And that's precisely why I want to take my time. It's my first story and I want it to have a good ending. You wouldn't want it to have a short sucky ending would you?"

H-Well no, but please prioritize.

B-Fair enough it's already in progress and just like this story I plan to make a sequel.

H-Well good, just finish already.

B-Alright, all right. Anyway thanks for reading and as always review, favorite, and check out my other stories and alert them since you can't do that here anymore. Thanks for reading everyone and I again hope that everyone had enjoyed this story and I am up for making this story with another couple just send me a request via review or PM and I'll think about it but I will not promise to put all couples and especially not ones I do not like, if you wish to find out which ones I don't like check out my profile. Anyway Four Crosses out.

*Figure out what the numbers stand for and send me a message if you think you've got it and I'll tell you if you do or not. Now I'm out.


	8. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
